Destino entrelazado
by Lin Zu
Summary: AU. Traflagar Law, una de las mejores promesas de la Universidad One Piece tiene que lidiar con su nuevo compañero de cuarto, Rocinante. ¿Cómo se dará la química entre ambos personajes?. (Fanfic para el concurso de LPF - One Piece yaoi español)


**Nombre del fic: Destino entrelazado**

 **\- Pareja(s) principal(es) del fic: CoraLaw**

 **\- Nombre del escritor/a: Lin Zu  
\- Parejas preferidas del participante por orden de preferencia: 1. CoraLaw, 2. DoflaLaw, 3. KidLaw  
\- Resumen: **AU. Traflagar Law, una de las mejores promesas de la Universidad One Piece tiene que lidiar con su nuevo compañero de cuarto, Rocinante. ¿Cómo se dará la química entre ambos personajes?

 **Destino entrelazado**

Era un día común y corriente en la universidad "One Piece", a mediados de año cuando todos los estudiantes se preparaban para el festival e convivencia entre universidades de todo el mundo. Pero por supuesto, no todo iba a ser fantástico, al menos no para cierto aprendiz de la cirugía.

Después de una ruptura inesperada, Trafalgar Law no estaba al borde de la desesperación ni del llanto, pero sentía un profundo vacío después de tanto tiempo. Él y Eustass Kid tuvieron una fuerte discusión la noche pasada y para no utilizar su katana prefirió terminar las cosas e irse cerrando la puerta de forma brusca.

Ahora el estaba acostado en su cama, tenía suerte de que el campus le haya otorgado una habitación propia por ser un excelente estudiante y el mejor de su carrera. Más eso no era del todo bueno, aun podía sentir su aroma en su cama, aun tenia cosas que el le había regalado, el un estaba en su pantalla de celular…

Burradas, ya era un adulto.

Hasta en esos momentos no habían cruzado una sola palabra y tampoco han hablado por teléfono. Pero aun así, el joven no quería dar brazo a torcer,

"Eusstas Kid se lo busco solo" pensaba una y otra vez.

La puerta de su cuarto sonó, cosa que le extraño mucho puesto que en esos momentos lo más probable es que Sachi, Penguin y Bepo estén en clase. De igual forma se levanto para abrir, en el caso de que fuera Kid ya estaba listo para responderle.

Giro la perilla con los ojos cerrados, aun confiado.

-Si viniste hasta aquí de una facultad a otra, déjame decirte que no voy a perdonarte Eustass-ya.

-No vine para pedirte perdón y no soy el joven Eusstas, Law despierta.

¿Ah? ¿Si quiera había escuchado bien? ¿Qué hacía el director Sengoku allí y con extraño a su lado? No podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando.

-Buenos días director, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Ah pues, he venido a presentarse a tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, se llama Rocinante Donquixote y es trasferido, tienes suficiente espacio para otro más y creo que se llevarán muy bien, tú encárgate de conocer el resto de la historia ya que yo ya tengo que irme.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y salio del piso, dejándolo solo con el rubio alto desconocido. Sin darle mucha importancia se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar, el tomo sus maletas y entró, Law cerró con algo de recelo la puerta.

-Puedes dormir en un futón hasta mien….

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que llegó y ya había tirado todas sus cosas al piso poniendo las suyas en el escritorio y se encontraba instalado en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Cabrón".-pensó el aspirante a cirujano.

Sin embargo, si de esa forma quería que fueran las cosas entonces Trafalgar estaba gustoso de seguirle el juego al nuevo, de esa forma quizás pueda distraerse de alguna forma, ¿no?

Muy temprano para decir eso.

 **Días y semanas después.**

Cuando creía que podía ganar la guerra fue donde Donquixote le empezó a hacer la vida imposible en silencio, el muchacho a pesar de hacerle estragos y molestarlo al cien por ciento no decía ni pío. Siempre cargaba sus gafas de sol y fumaba cigarrillos, vestía ropas algo extrañas pero que en el fondo debía admitir que no le quedaban mal.

Le incendió su capucha preferida, escondió varios de sus útiles, una vez le tiro por la ventana y otra le dejo fuera del cuarto. Si se llegaban a encontrar lo primero que tenia en la mano se lo lanzaba.

Y hasta ahí soportó cualquier sanción que se le sea puesta, sacando las tijeras de sus bolsillos, adentrándolas por su pecho, sumido en el coraje. No estaban en un lugar público, así que los rumores no empezarían muy rápido, luego se daría tiempo para explicaciones.

Sin embargo, no esperaba la presencia de Eusstas-ya besándose con una chica en la pared. Habían estado evitándose todo el tiempo y Law, ni siquiera se había preparado para una escena así. ¿Tan rápido lo había olvidado?

Sus manos empezaron temblar un poco y retirando las tijeras de la espalda de su Némesis, salió a paso rápido del lugar sin perder la compostura.

-¿Law…?-habló, después de mucho tiempo, Rocinante.

 **Campus, Edificio de habitaciones.**

Ahora el muchacho se encontraba bebiendo algo de café en su taza, mientras que por su mente se repetían miles de veces la misma escena sin que él quisiera. Después de tanto tiempo de ya haberlo olvidado parcialmente, eso tenía que haber ocurrido.

No lo deseaba, pero una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, le molestaba un poco que Kid lo haya superado como si nada después de haberlo usado.

Que tonto fue.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando pasar a su compañero de habitación lleno de sangre pero sin emitir ninguna expresión, acercándose peligrosamente hacia él suponía que listo para proporcionarle un puñetazo. Law estaba preparado para recibirlo, había exagerado mucho con enterrarle tijeras y estaba con ganas de recibir cualquier cosa.

Pero nunca llegó, al contrario de eso, sintió una grande y cálida mano cubrir su mejilla, quitando todo rastro de su lágrima.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó, cosa que extrañó a Law, ellos nunca habían hablado, solo accionaban.

-Por nada realmente.

-La gente no llora porque si y menos tú, Law

Tenía que admitir que su nombre se escuchaba muy bonito como él lo decía. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca, Donquixote tenía unos ojos color avellana atrayentes y su cabello se vía muy suave, ¿Por qué pensaba eso en esos momentos?

-Si te lo digo dirás que soy patético y no quiero escuchare eso viniendo de ti.

-No diré eso, tranquilo.

-Vi a mi ex novio besarse con otra

-Patético.

-Desgraciado.

-Bueno, realmente no es algo patético, pero si vez que él ya olvidó todo entonces tú también hazlo.

Rocinante poco a poco se fue desbrochando su camisa de corazones dejando a la vista del presente lo que le había hecho y se sentó frente a este mostrándole un panorama más amplio.

-Eres doctor, cura lo que tú mismo hiciste.

Los labios del cirujano se curvaron un poco, después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿no vendría mal trabajar en lo que se estaba profesionalizando, cierto? Tomó si kit de primeros auxilios y de inmediato empezó a curarle las heridas sin decir palabra alguna.

-Me llamo Donquixote Rocinante y me especializo en pediatría.

-Ya lo sé, bobo.

-Sí, pero nunca nos hemos presentado formalmente y básicamente desde que llegué aquí solo hemos peleado a muerte.

Law dejó pasar unos segundos, luego, analizando todo lo sucedido se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía la razón.

-Trafalgar Law, cirugía.

-Parece como si los fueras a matar a todos realmente hahaha.

-No le veo la gracia.

-¡Oh vamos, tío! Admitamos que es la verdad, mira estas dos bebes que tengo en la espalda.

-Tienes por todo el cuerpo.

-Producto de mis misiones y entrenamiento que tuve en la marina.

Y vaya cuerpo que había esculpido, "parecía uno de los griegos", pensó el menor. Siguiendo curando y desinfectado, el joven Donquixote fue contándole todas sus experiencias en la marina y lo duro pero divertido que había sido estar allí. Él ya había terminado su trabajo y seguían hablando, como si todo el tiempo desde que se vieron estuvieran recuperándolo. Y Law, sin duda, olvido a Kid mientras se perdía en los ojos del otro.

-El director me contó que estás aquí por ser el mejor de la facultad, tienes pinta de pandillero.

-¿Eh?

Probablemente todo hubiera ido bien, si el más alto no hubiera dicho algo como eso. Con un poco de fuerza lo pateó de su cama y lo hecho al piso boca abajo, pero aun así parecía sin seguir afectándole, el hombre era cosa dura entonces.

-No soy eso, voy a ser Doctor y cirujano, solo tienes que saber eso, Donquixote-ya.

-Dime Cora-san.-concluyó, sonriendo.

Law nunca imaginó que ese fuera el comienzo de varias historias que lo harían olvidar todo lo malo que le rodeaba. El chico sentado en el suelo, "Cora-san" cuidadosamente se fue metiendo en su vida hasta sentarse cómodamente en algún lugar de su mente. Los días ya no eran eternos para el más joven, sus semanas empezaron a ser más divertidas e interesantes, ciertamente no le gustaba cuando alguien osaba interrumpir su tiempo, pero sabía que Cora-san ya se había ganado también el aprecio de muchos estudiantes y profesores.

¿Desde cuándo se volvió importante también para él?, ¿Cómo era que su relación de desprecio se había transformado en algo cálido? Ciertamente el chico se había prometido a si mismo alejarse de las relaciones después de lo sucedido con Kid, pero un sentimiento que dejo de ser fraterno se encendió en su pecho. Como si él fuese el fosforo y Rocinante el fuego que lo prendiera. Pero Trafalgar era realista, sabía que nada de eso sucedería y que si él llegara a declarar algo, su compañero lo vería con más desprecio que el que sintieron ambos al verse por primera vez.

Hasta ese entonces.

-Law… si te he traído hasta aquí es por un solo motivo.

-¿Qué sucedió Cora-san?

-…

El silenció se implantó entre ellos, el aspirante a cirujano notó el nerviosismo en las acciones de su compañero de habitación y era extraño, puesto que nunca las mostraba por que sí. Para calmar más la situación, lo guió hasta el Café de Brook para que se sentaran pueda decir mejor las cosas.

No sabía lo que se venía.

-Si no quieres decirlo, no tienes por qué forzarte Cora-san.

-Law…podrá parecerte extraño, al principio pueda que nos hayamos tratado mal, pero en estos momentos yo quiero decirte que después de tanto tiempo… me gustas mucho, no un gustar de cualquier cosa, si no uno romántico, tú… ¿saldrías conmigo?

¿Había escuchado bien lo que acababa de decir? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que salieran? Aquello parecía peor que una novela cliché donde la pareja terminaba con un final feliz. Aun después de tanto tiempo de haber vivido muchas peleas, también sentía que estaba faltando a su promesa y que también sentía algo por su compañero de cuarto. Los sentimientos y la mente podían ser muy engañosos, pensaba el chico.

-No tienes por qué responderme ahora, puedes tomarte tu tiempo Law.

-Espera Cora-san, yo…

-Nadie va a aceptar nada, y menos tú, Law.

Frente a su mesa apareció el chico de flamantes cabellos que una vez fue novio del aspirante a cirujano. Con la quijada apretada y los ojos penetrantes en su ex novio y otras veces en el rubio, parecía estar muy enojado con la situación que se estaba presentando. Trafalgar estaba internamente sorprendido, ya que en ningún momento presenció a Kid dentro del café y tampoco se lo esperaba, pero, ¿Qué rayos importaba él ahora? Siempre lo vio rodeado de chicas después de que ambos terminaron, ninguno de los dos se inmutó a volverse a hablar siquiera.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Eusstas-ya, vete si no es mucha molestia.

-Siempre estuve con chicas para ver si te acercabas a mí a reclamarme o algo y así hablar y volver a estar juntos, ¿pero ahora sales con que te gusta la rata nueva de la universidad? No juegues Law.

-No soy ningún juego para Law, mocoso y si ahora ya no le interesas es porque perdiste tu oportunidad, lisiado.

Diciendo eso tomó el brazo de Law y se lo llevó fuera de la cafetería, antes de cerrar por completo la puerta, Rocinante le saco la lengua de la forma más burlona y humillantes que Kid pudo haber recibido en su vida. Y eso de cierta forma, dejó muy satisfecho a Law.

-No creo que sea lo mejor que salgas conmigo.

-Yo decido que es lo mejor para mí y tú lo eres.

-No quiero volver a enamorarme.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo y de mi.-dijo, tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo más a él, chocando ambos pechos.

La mirada gélida de Law no se apartaban de los de Cora-san, él no estaba nervioso y era muy difícil que lo este, pero como todo ser humano, si tenía muchas dudas.

-Soy muy torpe Law, pero no soy tan torpe como para no darme cuenta de que es lo que siento por ti.

Law no era una quinceañera enamorada, él lo sabía. Había más personas que le había hecho muchas propuestas, incluyendo el profesor Smoker y uno de los nietos de los fundadores de esa universidad, Monkey D. Luffy, rocinante sin duda alguna tenía algo que los diferenciaba.

-No me decepciones y yo tampoco lo haré.-respondió, haciendo que los minutos de tensión en Rocinante se esfumasen. Pero después de unos segundos, volvió tomarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza, y tirarlos a ambos en la cama del mayor. Así permanecieron por el resto del sábado en la noche, abrazados el uno al otro, acostumbrándose a sus esencias.

Pero el cuento no acaba en un final feliz.

No aun.

 **Coliseo de la Universidad, Gran Feria.**

El año ya iban por la mitad y los jóvenes habían preparado un evento grande para personas del exterior. Había muchas personas emocionadas y llenas de viveza jovial. Entre estas, yacía un grupo de universitarios extranjeros, no muy divertidos en el evento.

-Doffy,¿Cuándo podremos irnos?

-Nee, nee me estoy aburriendo aquí~

-Pika pika~ se nota que lo estas

-Hay muchas mujeres hermosas aquí, no vendría mal quedarse un poco más

-Hay gente… que ¡ME NECESITA! Oh Dios mío, esto es el paraíso.

-Estoy aquí para ver cómo le va a mi lindo hermanito, tengan paciencia fufufu

El rubio alto y con gafas de sol, que llevaba cómodamente una camisa blanca desabotonada y unos pantalones de mesilla rojos se levantó de su asiento para seguir el recorrido junto con su banda. Le daba cólera el hecho de que su hermano no apareciera pero intentaba guardar la calma al tratarse de Rocinante.

Pero se olvidó de este al ver pasar al por la otra calle del Coliseo, a un chico con ojeras, cabellos negros y ojos grises, llevaba el uniforme de los médicos y para lucir muy cansando, aun podía brillar con la sonrisa que le estaba dando a su acompañante. Había tantas mujeres y hombres que habían pasado por él, pero nunca se había topado con un chico como ese y de cierta forma, tenía ganas de explorarlo.

Absolutamente todo.

-Doffy… ¿ese no es tu hermano?-mencionó Vergo.

Y cuando alzó más la mirada, se dio cuenta que la pe persona que estaba al lado suyo no era nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano, tenía mucha suerte después de todo ya que así podría presentarlos sin problemas.

-¡Corazon!

Sus miradas chocaron, después de tanto tiempos ambos hermanos habían vuelto a encontrarse y Rocinante sin ningún problema se acercó a ellos acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos ¡eh! Les presento a mi pareja, Trafalgar Law.

-Vaya, vaya lo descuidamos un momento y ya tiene pareja

\- Puede tenerla, al menos a él si le dejan…

Al contrario de todos, Doflamingo se había quedado observando a su hermano y luego al chico y así sucesivamente, hasta captar la información sin parecer del todo sorprendido.

¿El chico era novio de su hermano?

No podía creerlo aun. Tenía que respetar a su hermano menor, pero algo le ataría mucho a aquel chico de exóticos ojos, se sentía tan similar, como… igual. Alguien con que si lo deseara, podrían dominar el mundo que siempre ha deseado y cambiarlo a su antojo. Su aura lo decía, sus ojos lo afirmaban, entonces, ¿por qué estaba con su hermano?

-Fufu mucho gusto, soy Doflamingo Donquixote su hermano y este es mi grupo, venimos exclusivamente de la universidad de Tierra Santa.

-Pensé que iban a demorar más, por eso aún no me ponía serio ahahaha

-Tú nunca lo estás, Corazón.-refutó riéndose Diamante.

-¡No seas así!

Mientras tanto, Law observaba con cierto recelo al resto de personas. El principal, él hermano de Cora-san, parecía querer comérselo con la mirada y eso le daba escalofríos, el resto no dejaba de examinarlo y eso no le gustaba para nada, ¿Hizo bien en aceptar a Cora-san? Algo le decía que nada iba a salir bien

Después de esa breve presentación Law se retiró a su habitación nuevamente, dejando a Cora-san solo con su familia y amigos, intervenir no era de su interés. Sin embargo, era mirada tan penetrante que le ofrecía su hermano no había sido la más cálida que había visto y no se igualaba en nada a la de su actual novio. Era extraño, su presencia era potente, no suave como la de Rocinante.

No quería verse relacionado, para nada y en ningún sentido.

Al cabo de unas horas, después de haber terminado uno que otro proyecto corto, la puerta de su cuarto volvió a sonar y a juzgar por el toque, claramente era Cora-san.

-Uf, fue muy cansado tenerlo aquí y Doffy me trajo una noticia algo repentina.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El decidió venir a esta Universidad porque le gustó la diversidad de cosas que habían y me contó lo aburrido que era la suya, ¿Qué cosa, no? Creí que mis padres le tenían más fe a él.

-¿Cómo así?

-Mi hermano mayor es el que todos quisieran tener… alto, guapo y bronceado.

-…

-HAHAHA lo siento, es que eso salió en "Bob esponja", pero en sí, él es don perfecto y su carisma es demasiado fuerte ante las personas, todo lo hace sin esforzarse, por eso es que lo pusieron en la mejor universidad de todas.

-Que se quede ahí entonces.

-No, él ya lo decidió… ya nada se puede hacer.

 **Meses más tarde.**

"No puedo soportarlo más"

Era lo que pensaba día a día el joven aspirante a cirujano después de haber conocido al "encantador" hermano de su novio. Era la peor persona que había conocido en la faz de la tierra y un ser que, de cierta forma traicionaba de forma consiente a su hermano menor.

Cada vez que podía lo acosaba y decir eso era muy poco. Cuando no estaba con Cora-san este lo acorralaba en algún callejón solitario a amenazarlo. Incontables veces le había pedido que se uniera a él y le jure lealtad. Cuantas no fueron las veces que le hizo propuestas indecentes y más que todo eso, que sea su amante y que deje a su hermano por voluntad sin que este tenga que recurrir a otros métodos.

Odiaba su presencia más que a nada y finalmente entendió el porqué de su repentino cambio de universidad. Su único objetivo era… joderlo.

Era mucho más fuerte e inteligente que él. Pero al rubio no le cansaba decirle lo maravilloso que podía ser el mundo si los dos estuviesen controlándolo a su antojo.

A él no le interesaba el mundo, el solo quería vivir con tranquilidad y si piedras en el camino. Donquixote Doflamingo era una de esas piedras y de las muy molestas.

-Fufufu… parece que piensas mucho eh Law, te extrañé mucho a pesar de que la última vez que nos vinos fue hace… unas cuantas horas.

Pero el muchacho lo ignoró y siguió caminado de largo, cosa que enojó por completo a Doflamingo, a tal punto de hacer brotar sus veas en la cabeza.

-Planeaba llevarte a tomar un café mientras conversamos y luego ir a la acción pero tú me obligas a ir por otros medios, mi querido…

"Demasiado rápido para ser verdad" pensó al instante Law pero ya sin poder realizar movimiento, ya que el efecto del cloroformo que Doflamingo había puesto en él había actuado casi al instante y sin perder tiempo.

-Disfrutemos y seamos libres, Law.

Fue lo último que logró escuchar.

 **Cuartel Subterraneo de Familia Donquixote.**

-¡El joven amo ha llegado!-exclamó con alegría Baby 5, Buffalo le seguía.

-El joven amo ha podido lograr su objetivo, que alegría.-mencionaba mientras tomaba una taza de té, Sugar.

-Há! Sabía que ese mocoso no se saldría con la suya de ninguna forma, como se atreve a rechazar al joven amo muchas veces.-comentó Diamante, riendo junto con el resto.

El líder de la familia pasó por estos y antes de entrar a su habitación, giró hacia su grupo diciendo con una gran sonrisa:

-Si desean pueden hacer lo que quieran esta tarde y noche, no les recomiendo que la pasen aquí fufu.

"Esa simple oración prometía muchas cosas", era lo único que podían pensar. Decidieron hacerle caso y marcharse de su escondite secreto a cualquier parte de la universidad. El rubio necesita espacio, solo eso debían saber.

Al darse cuenta de que sus amigos ya se había ido. Entró a su elegante cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Acostó a Law en su cama, dedicándose a ver sus facciones, delineando su rostro, pasando suavemente su mano por sus cabellos.

Empezaba a odiar a su hermano. ¿Por qué el si podía tener su amor? Había hecho de todo, obsequios, cartas, insinuaciones, quería darle afecto. Pero Law nunca se lo permitía, el solo nombraba a Corazón y él era el único en su cabeza y eso hacía que le hierva la sangre y sin querer, ya le estaba sacando la ropa. No era su propósito aun, pero la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

Ese cuerpo, moreno y suave solo podía pertenecerle a él. Rocinante ya encontraría a otra persona, aun que le costaba pensar que así sería, por que conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que si el salía con alguien, es porque realmente ama a esta persona, por eso es que no había estado con prácticamente nadie.

Él lo entenderá.

 **Rocinante, habitación compartida.**

El Donquixote menor comenzaba a preocuparse. Al ser viernes, Law terminaba más rápido sus clases e iba directamente a su habitación para pasar el resto del día juntos. Sin embargo tenía tres horas de retraso y no lo había llamado. No era una novia desesperada, pero conocía muy bien al chico y sus mañas, temía que algo le hubiese pasado así que decidió salir a buscarlo, dejando una nota por si entraba al cuarto antes que él.

 **Cuartel Subterraneo de Familia Donquixote.**

Law estaba teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras abría los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación y reconociendo casi al segundo, que esta no era la suya ni la enfermería. Entró en pánico mental cuando se acordó de todo lo que había pasado antes de que llegara allí y sabía exactamente quién estaba sentado al lado suyo dándole la espalda.

-Parece que ya has despertado.

-Suéltame.

-No, fue muy divertido atarte a mi cama, para que desperdiciar el tiempo.

-Estoy saliendo con tu hermano, te lo he repetido muchas veces Donquixote-ya.

-Para estar en esta situación, no te veo para nada desesperado… has de creer que no voy en serio.

-Hump, no serías capaz, tu si quieres a tu hermano y no podrías hacerle esto.

-Eso… ¿crees?

Harto de palabras, el más alto se sacó su camisa blanca dejando al descubierto todo su torso. Luego, prosiguió a quitarse sus infaltables gafas y sol, por último, se desordenó más el cabello.

-¿No luzco… similar al alguien que conoces? Claro, yo soy más bronceado obviamente fufu.

Indudablemente, podía hasta parecer una réplica de Cora-san, pero Law desvaneció todo pensamiento invadido en su mente para tratar de volver a la realidad aun estando consumidos por los efectos de cloroformo.

El rubio se posicionó encima de Law como si fuera lo más normal, pasó su mano por pecho delineándolo como lo había hecho hace algunas horas atrás, solo que esta vez, le había agregado algo de salsa a la "fiesta" que había preparado.

-¿Qué me has puesto? Me siento raro, será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres que grite.

-Nada malo realmente, algo que te hará sentir la verdadera gloria y si lo deseas, grita, ya que de nada te servirá fufufufu

-Maldito…-susurró, débil.

Doflamingo se inclinó para pasar por su cuello y besarlo una y otra vez, pasando su lengua por su oreja, queriendo "prenderlo" más. Decidió, cambió de sector y se dirigió a sus labios, tenía la planea confianza de que iba a absorber todo de aquella boca para dejarlo exhausto y así tomar el control completo.

Más el más joven apartó su rostro y no lo permitió. Tenía sus labios cerrados con firmeza a pesar de la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba.

-Basta de juego para niños, Law.

Tomó su quijada y le obligó a hacerle frente, besándolo y mordisqueando sus labios para que los abriera e introducir su lengua en el acto.

"Sabe a menta" pensó Doflamingo, encantado y yendo más a fondo. Fue cuando en un momento de descuido, Law le mordiera el labio inferior he que se apartase.

-¿De esta forma quieres que juguemos, Law? No planeaba dejarte marcado hasta más tarde, pero veo que te has puesto ansioso.-atinó, dándole un último beso en los labios para luego recorrer su pecho, dejando un pequeños hilos de sangre que se conectaban con la boca de Trafalgar. Mordiendo de la misma forma que Law hizo, dejándole chupetones, puntos rojos e inclusive, sangre.

-Es fascinante como nuestra sangre se une en una acto como este, no Law?

-Bastardo…aprovechado…consíguete… una vida.

-¿Ah? Creo que no te escuche bien, tu parecer enojado pero tu amigo acá ya está empezando a divertirse con el mío.

-Esto no es…aprobado…ahh…no toques allí

El hecho de que se haya excitado con semejante monstro no era lo que más le avergonzaba si no el hecho de que su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando sin su consentimiento al ser tocado allí por Donquixote, Doflamingo podría aprovecharse de eso y eso era lo último que quería. ¿Rocinante podría hallarlo? Apenas y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera estaban en una facultado o dormitorio enemigo, no sabía nada.

-AH…ahh… yo no quiero esto…

Pero Doflamingo hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo el muchacho y le bajó salvajemente los pantalones y el bóxer, liberando la excitación de Law.

-Gime para mí

Y comenzó a tocarlo suavemente, para luego hacer movimientos más fuertes que ni siquiera el muchacho podía aguantar. Su falta de conciencia, el enorme parecido con Rocinante, sus toques. Todo lo confundía de forma severa. Y fue peor aún, cuando sintió su miembro dentro de su boca.

-¡AHHH no! ¡Espera un momento, no quiero esto!

Volviendo a la realidad, con la poca energía que le quedaba, Trafalgar logró al fin romper los hilos que lo ataban a aquella cama liberándose al fin de su acosador. Pero tan rápido como lo hizo, el violador lo colocó en cuatro, debilitándolo nuevamente sin darle oportunidad de escape.

-No creí que ibas a llegar a tal punto y yo no creí que tenga que adelantarme, pero prepárate va a ser muy divertido, amor.

-Oye… ¡no!

-Humm si…

 **Rocinante, facultad de Economía.**

Corría por todas partes sin descanso, él no podía hallar a su amante de ninguna forma. Preguntó a todos los integrantes del grupo de su hermano y estos le negaron saberlo. Estaba sumamente desesperado, ni siquiera encontraba a su propio hermano, quería golpear algo para librar el estrés.

-Hey.

Alguien lo llamó, era una voz de mujer desconocida para él. Volteó encarar a la chica y no se le hizo muy difícil de reconocer, era el orgullo de los arqueólogos y una de las universitarias con un futuro prometedor, guiada por el mismo Saul D. Jaguar y Monkey D. Dragón. Nico Robín.

-Si buscas a Trafalgar Law, creo que se fue con un chico rubio muy alto parecía mareado, lo dejé pasar por alto porque creía que había bebido mucho pero a juzgar por tu semblante parecer ser algo grave.

-Lleva desaparecido por horas… ¿Por qué dirección se fueron?

-Por el restaurante Gol D. Roger, hacia abajo. Que porque lo que se de unos espías es la guarida secreta de Donquixte Doflamingo. Ten cuidado.

-Descuida, mi hermano es un cabrón pero no creo que le haga nada a Law.

El muchacho se despido de la morena y salió corriendo hacia donde esta le había dicho. Quizás solo se lo haya llevado a descansar, tenia que estar seguro de eso. Porque si encoraba a su propio hermano haciéndole cosas indebidas a su novio ni el mismo sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Llegó a lo que supuestamente sería su entrada secreta y la rompió al instante. Luego, al bajar por unas largas escaleras se tomó varias habitaciones, todo era muy lujoso, ahora sabia porque a su hermano no le gustaba pasar por la habitación que le había otorgado el campus.

Su sangre se congelo al escuchar unos gritos de dolor al fondo del pasillo y corrió rápidamente hacia allí. Toco la puerta pero nadie le respondía, solo podía escuchar aquel sonidito de angustia por parte de la persona que esté allí adentro.

-CORASAN APARECETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Sin duda, se trataba de Law. Entonces, con toda la fuera que tenia, logro derrumbara aquella puerta y pudo ver algo, que en su vida hubiera querido. Su "preciado" hermano estaba metiéndole mucha mano a su novio y estos, para su desgracia, estaba desnudo. Por lo que notaba aun Doflamingo no había llegado a nada fuera que pueda de crear un trauma a Law.

-Que carajos…

Ni siquiera dijo más, se acercó a ellos y con un golpe seco mandó pueda de la cama a su hermano. Tomó entre sus brazos Trafalgar cn mucha delicadeza y giró para retirarse, no sin antes dirigirle un mensaje de advertencia a Doflamingo.

-Yo mismo me encargaré que el Director Sengoku los devuelva todos ustedes a Tierra Santa.-soltó, con frialdad que el Donquixote mayor nunca había visto de su hermano.

 **Habitación en común, Rocinante y Trafalgar.**

El moreno no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, solo se abrazaba así mismo sin chocar miradas con Rocinante. El rubio que lo había estado sosteniendo, podía sentir su piel más helada de lo normal. Decido a que la tensión se reduzca, habló:

-La-

-Siento culpabilidad por que en ese momento estaba bajo los efectos de una droga y Doflamingo se arregló exactamente como tú y yo…me sentí bien con sus toques…Cora-san no puedo mirarte a los ojos.-aseguró con mucha seriedad.

"Con que era eso" pensó

-Lo que haya pasado o haya estado a punto de pasar ya no importa, desde siempre supe que mi hermano es un desquiciado y ya le haré pagar, no volverá hacer lo mismo dos veces Law.

Rocinante se inclinó para poder abrazar con mucha fuerza a Law y ambos a impulso del más alto cayeron en la que cama que ya compartían desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué tal si borramos todo rato de Doffy-gérmenes de aquí?

-Con gusto.-contestó con una pequeña pero linda sonrisa, Law. Y atrajo a Cora-san hacia él para hundirse en un cálido beso.

Esa iba a ser la primera vez de Rocinante con alguien, para Law la segunda. Pero el moreno muy en el fondo sabía, que esta sería su primera vez con la persona de la persona de la cual se enamoró con el pasar de los días.

Alguien con quién creía, terminaría siendo un infierno.

A quién el mismo le enterró sus tijeras de trabajo

Pero que al final de cuentas, lo sacó del vacío que estaba viviendo.

-Creo…que me estoy enamorando más de ti.

 **Fin**


End file.
